


Moonshiners

by estranged_and_wayward



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Historical, And Lots of It, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Moonshine, Sort Of, bartender! theon, because I said so, more tags to be added later, there's kind of a plot, too drunk to fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estranged_and_wayward/pseuds/estranged_and_wayward
Summary: "Wanna try the moonshine, if you haven't already" Theon said "I made it myself," he clarified.Robb shook his head "Afraid I haven't." His smile seemed to be frozen on his face. "But if you made it, then sure. I'll have a glass."





	Moonshiners

**Author's Note:**

> It's one o' clock in the morning and I'm too tired to proofread. Sorry for any errors, I'll probably go through tomarrow and correct them.

Robb parked his model T in the lot beside the barber shop. There was a sign beside the door that read  _ “Open Nights”  _ in big red letters. Yup, this was the one. 

Robb leaned forward over the steering wheel and looked out into the dark street, searching for cops. Upon seeing that the coast was clear, he stepped out of the car. He adjusted his hat in the rearview mirror, trying to make sure he looked at last semi presentable.  _ Just make it look like your supposed to be here _ he told himself. As he made his way to the door another man walked out, smelling of booze and freshly shaven. He held the door open for Robb.

“Thank you gentleman.” Robb said. The man simply nodded and continued past him. Robb could tell by the man’s gait that he was good and drunk, but not wasted.  _ Yup, this was definitely the right place.  _

Once inside the shop Robb saw a short man, extremely short, standing on a step ladder as he gave the man sat in his chair a shave. The dwarf glanced up at him, then looked back to the half-shaven face. “I assume that you’re not here for grooming reasons.” 

Robb nodded, still feeling uneasy “You would be correct.” he affirmed. 

The barber smiled “As long as you’re not a cop, it’s downstairs.” he said, then pointed to a door opposite the wall to where Robb had walked in. “Just through that door, and then through the door in there. If you get lost then it’s your own fault.” 

Robb nodded “Thank you sir.” he said and began crossing the floor. 

“I’m not a sir, all the boys down there just call me Tyrion.” 

Robb gave another nod, wondering how many people were down there. It was a friday night afterall. 

“Thank you, Tyrion.” he took extra care to make sure to get the name right. 

“Just don’t get wasted and pass out on the sidewalk out front.” Tyrion said, cleaning the shaving cream off his razor. 

“I’ll try.” Robb replied, half joking as he opened the door Tyrion had gestured to. He probably wouldn’t stay long, he didn’t drink often, especially since the amendment had passed. And he wasn’t a big fan of bars or clubs anyway. 

Robb found himself standing in a supply closet. He could hear the clouded sound of jazz music slipping out from the crack under a second, smaller door. This must be the one.

When the door opened it revealed a stone staircase, and the music was louder. Robb had to grip at the railing to steady himself. He imagined that trying to get up and down these stairs while drunk would be a nightmare. But that was a later kind of problem. At the foot of the steps was yet another heavy wooden door. Robb pushed it open and was met with the full force of music and laughter. 

On the far side of the basement there was a small wooden stage where a group of five men in suits played an array of instruments, mostly saxophones, trumpets, an upright and a shiny black piano. There were glasses of whisky lining the front of the stage, and one utop the piano, one drink for each of them. Robb was quite fond of jazz, and the group were quite good, playing notes hard and fast and throwing their entire bodies into it. The other patrons also appeared to be enjoying the music. Gentlemen and ladies in short dresses with dark lipstick danced about on the stone floor. Robb shut the door as to keep the sound from flowing upstairs.

Along the wall parallel to the door was a bar, with a dark haired man behind it slinging drink after drink to thirsty customers. Robb took a seat at the end of the bar. He was less nervous now, there were about twenty people not including the band, and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Still, he came for a drink and he would get a drink. But for a moment he sat on his barstool, watching the small crowd of dancers swing on the dance floor. He normally didn’t dance, he normally didn’t go to clubs at all, but he saw a man on the opposite side of the room, lean and dark haired, that after a few drinks could have convinced him. 

"God and the devil" Robb suddenly heard from behind the bar "Robbie Stark is that you?" He turned around to see the grown version of a familiar, friendly face behind the bar. He hadn't seen that face in almost seven years.

"Theon Greyjoy?" He said back in mild disbelief. He thought he’d never see him again after he left. But here he was. 

He knew the grin that spread across Theon's face anywhere."Only if you're Robb Stark." He said, leaning against the top edge of the bar. 

It was only then that Robb realised that he worse no nametags. Even still, he knew that voice anywhere. He smiled "Well then I guess you're Theon Greyjoy." He replied. 

Theon smiled and tossed the rag he'd been using to clean the bar top over his shoulder. "Oh you son of a gun, get over here!" He opened up the small door at the side of the bar to let himself out, his arms outstretched.

Robb gave him a tight hug and patted him on the back, "It's great to see you bud, been far too long" he said.He couldn’t believe it. He thought he’d never see him again after he left. But here he was. 

Theon nodded as he began to pull away, still holding onto Robb's shoulders "You were a boy the last time I saw you!" He said. 

Robb could only protest lightly at that. He'd not yet turned 18 the last time he'd seen Theon. Theon had been but nineteen then, young and handsome, when he decided that he was going to take a visit back to his home and never returned. "You we but a boy too!" He said. As they began to fully pull away Theon kept a hand on Robb's back. 

"Look at us now!" The older man said "A moonshiner and, what are you now? A Ford worker I assume?" 

Robb nodded "Yes, how did you know?" He asked.

"I get tons of you guys coming down here, sense you don't work weekends." Theon replied. He placed a hand on Robb's upper arm "it's great to see you though mate." He said.

"Great to see you again too." Theon had promised Robb that he would see him again. He'd sworn that Robb's face would be the first thing he saw once he stepped off the returning ship. Up until that night, Robb had held onto hope that Theon was going to keep his word. "How long have you been back in the city?" He asked.

Another patron clicked to signal him over. Theon walked back behind the bar and began pouring the flapper a glass. "Coming up on two years." He said, taking an empty shot someone had placed on the bar top and giving it a shine with his rag. 

"Two years? Why haven't I seen you?" Robb said back, shocked. 

Theon gave a light shrug of his shoulders "it had been so long, I figured you wouldn't have wanted to see me." Was all he offered. 

"Wouldn't have wanted to see you? Theon, I always want to see you." Robb said, without realizing what his words really meant. When he did he blushed scarlet.

Theon just smirked “Like seeing you too, Robb.” Robb watched as he felt Theon’s eyes undressing him. “All of you.” he added, his voice low. They sat, eyefucking one another over the bar before a flapper called for a drink. 

Robb watched as Theon spun around to a shelf where the available liquor was stored. Bottles of varying sizes, none of them labeled, filled with all different levels of alcoholic beverages ranging in color from brown and grey to deep purple, with some clear as the glass bottles they were stored in. He watched as the bartender masterfully mixed up a cocktail and slung it to the woman. He did this a couple more times, expertly serving drinks to customer after customer without missing a beat. 

Theon moved about the bar asif in tune to the music, whistling as he pulled bottles off the shelves and poured the contents into small drinking glasses; sliding them across the table and into the hands of wild young people. It was a perfectly illegal skill, but that somehow made it more impressive. Robb couldn't say he was surprised though, Theon had always been good with his hands. 

"Anyways Stark" Theon's voice rang in Robb's direction, alerting him immediately “What’s a good boy like you doing’ in a place like this? You don’t seem like the illicit drinker type.” he asked.

Robb blinked, unable to keep himself from blushing a little. Still, he simply ignored the warmth growing on his face. “Well you know me, I’m not afraid to break a rule every once in a while for a good time.” he smirked.

Theon pretended to gasp “Oh my, Robb Stark!” he threw back his head dramatically. “Going against the constitution?! Ah! What has the world come to?” he teased. Before finishing his little scene he added “The youth of the nation really has been poisoned!”, for good measure.

Robb only chuckled, and soon the both of them were howling like a pack of drunk teenagers. The sound of Theon’s laughter brought Robb back to hi own teen years seemingly, and the long nights he and the older boy spent together. Such long nights they had been. Long, seemingly endless nights. They felt like a lifetime ago, but in that short moment, it felt asif Robb was in the past. He was laughing with Theon, once again. Just like he’d promised. 

But just as those nights had come to and end, as did that moment, both their laughter eventually ceasing. But in a way, that was alright, as that moment led to another.

"Wanna try the moonshine, if you haven't already" Theon said "I made it myself," he clarified.

Robb shook his head "Afraid I haven't." His smile seemed to be frozen on his face. "But if you made it, then sure. I'll have a glass." 

Theon pulled two small whisky glass from under the bar and smirked "That's what I like to here" he said. He then spun around and began looking through the bottles on the shelf behind him. He selected one but placed it back down. “You know what? Just for you I’m breaking out the good stuff.” and with that Theon ducked under the bar. When he stood back up he was holding a glass bottle, half full with a clear liquid. He skillfully filled the glasses and put the bottle back. 

“Thank you very much.” Robb said as he picked up his glass.

Theon took his own “Don’t mention it.” he replied, he held out his cup “Cheers old buddy” 

A warm smile spread across Robb’s face “Cheers” he knocked Theon’s glass with his own. They both drowned half the liquor in one slick. Robb smacked his lips together “Fuck that’s good!” he said, impressed. “You made this?” he asked, taking another sip, smaller this time. The buzz of the whisky made the saxophone and piano sound even better, but they were far from being Robb’s main focus. 

Theon beamed with pride in the way that only Theon did. “Thank you” he took another gulp of the vile liquid, nearly emptying his glass. "Its my secret recipe." 

"How long have you been distilling?" Robb asked, quickly finishing his own drink. 

“Well, my father was brewing his own whisky while I was back home, before the bloody 21st passed. So I learned from him, and that was about five, maybe six years ago. Then when I got back here, I started distilling just for me, so that I could drink after work. And then I had a friend as me is I could make a big batch for a friend of his that owned a speakeasy. And this old dump was the speakeasy.” he sucked up the final drops of liquor from his glass “But they pay me well to sell to them, and bartending is more fun than paving roads or building cars. No offense about that.” he added that last part after appearing remember what Robb did for a living.

Robb only shrugged “None taken” he said, emptying his cup. 

“Well that’s enough backstory.” Theon said, picking the bottle back up and popping the top “Another round?” 

Robb held out his glass “I thought you’d never ask.” he said. 

“Cheers” Theon said again, after he’d replenished both their drinks.

“Cheers” Robb echoed, the clink of the two glasses pinging in his ears. 

They spent almost the whole night talking, downing glass after glass of illicit whisky until they were both in a blushed haze. They only spent seconds apart when Theon was forced away from Robb in order to tend to another customer. By the time the band was packing up, Robb had drank so much he could hardly keep himself upright. He’d never been this drunk in his life, not even in his teens. His legs were like jelly, although he’d hardly left his barstool, and his face was flushed a bright pink. His eyelids were heavy to the point of drooping, but he couldn’t look away from Theon. Not for a moment, even when he went off to sling a drink at another drunk flapper. His eyes seemed to follow the bartender against his will.

Theon was just sober enough to stand, although not to walk in a straight line as Robb observed. 

“Greyjoy, lock up.” the man from upstairs, who’s name was escaping Robb at the moment, said and he appeared in the basement doorway, tossing Theon a key “You know where this goes when you’re done.” after he did so he looked Theon up and down, then glanced at Robb. “I don’t care if you fall asleep on the floor, so long as the doors are locked.” 

Theon held the key between his fingers. “Aye” he called back simply. 

The dwarf gave them a nod “Alright, goodnight then.” he said as he began to turn back to the stairs.

“Goodnight.” Theon echoed. He tucked the key into his pocket and began wiping down a small spill from a nearby table. 

“See you tomorrow” the man called as he ascended the stairs. 

“See ya’.” Theon whistled back. 

Within about five minutes, the bar emptied. The band all drank a final shot after packing up, calling goodbye to Theon, or Thee as Robb had noticed they all seemed to call him. Once their footsteps, some nimble and some heavy, left the stairwell, the room fell quiet. 

“Looks like it’s just you and me Stark.” The bartender said. Robb spun around on his barstool so that he was facing theon. 

“Seems so.” He agreed. 

Theon placed an armful of glasses in the sink behind the bar “Want one last round?” he offered. 

“I think if I have one more drop you’ll have to carry me home.” Robb admitted sadly. It would have been great to drink with Theon one last time, his mind told him. But his body was not going to be able to handle it. 

“Shame, wouldn’t be terrible though.” Theon replied teasingly, stepping out from the bar. “Carrying you in my arms, the way that I used to do.” 

Robb had downed six shots of moonshine, so he was feeling pretty honest right now. “Wouldn’t mind that actually.” he slurred, trying to still maintain some semblance of dignity. He watched Theon’s face and bit his lip. Theon definitely hadn’t expected him to react like that.

Within seconds however, the bartender smirked, smacking the liquor damp rag over his shoulder once more. “Really?” in that same teasing tone. 

Robb shrugged, placing his hands beside him on the bar and pushing himself up. He stumbled slightly when his feet landed on the ground. “Wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.”

“Trust me Stark,” the tone he used was one that Robb recognised all too well. “If I ended up carrying you home you would be walking like that for a week.”  _ so that was how he wanted to play. _

Before he was aware of what he was doing Robb’s hands found their way to Theon's shirt collar and pressed him up against the wall, kissing him deeply. Their lips fell apart for a moment, some semblance of awareness coming back to him. "I'm sorry" he began, his grip on the man's collar loosening "I don't know what came over me." But before he could back away or say anything else, Theon was cupping his face, backing him up until his backside hit the bar and forcing another, equally passionate albeit sloppy kiss, to his lips. 

Theon pushed him to sit on the bar, holding him their as they pulled at one another's shirts and continued to kiss. Theon positioned himself between Robb's legs, nearly climbing on top of the bar with him as he laced his fingers through the older man's hair. 

Robb sucked on Theon's lower lip and brought his hips forward to grind against Theon's. The sounds of moaning brought Robb back to being sixteen again, when the two of them would sneak out to his family's back shed to explore one another's bodies on a makeshift cot under the cover of night. They would lie under the spare linens for hours afterwards, soaking in the warmth and smell of one another, memorizing each others features and staring up at the shed's low ceiling asif it were the night sky so wide and bright. Through the cracks in the rooftop, the full moon would shine down. Just enough light that they could see one another, although sometimes they would bring a lantern so that they could watch one another blush. 

"Uh, Theon" Robb moaned, the cry tasting familiar on his tongue and leaving him in desperate want as them rocked his hips forward against his hard. Theon's lips had found their way to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses and love bites that Robb didn't have the wherewithal to worry about now. He cared about nothing but the man that was straddling him. You couldn’t have paid him to care about anything else. 

Robb let out an ecstatic chuckle and purred “You taste like the moonshine.” low, and hunky like brandy going down his throat. 

“Really? Do I?” Theon groaned back. His lower lip traced over the edge of Robb’s jaw. “Want another taste?” Like a fish with no inhibition, Robb took the bait. 

An unknown amount of time passed before they were both stumbling up the stairs. Robb was so drunk that he could hardly hold himself upright, leaning on the wall and railing to try and steady himself. Theon wrapped an arm our him, propping him up while giving his bum a squeeze. Robb chuckled. 

“My place?” Theon asked when they got to the top of the steps. 

Robb nodded, he didn’t need Jon seeing him wasted and bringing home a man to fuck on the sofa. Once Theon had locked the basement door, Robb pressed him up against it, kissing him once more. Theon wrapped his arms around him, snaking his tongue to explore Robb’s mouth. 

Robb moaned loudly as Theon pressed against him. He could feel his hard cock through the layers of fabric and felt his own throbbing. Their mouths fell apart, both of them breathing hard.

“Fuck” Theon cursed and began pushing himself off the wall. He searched his pocket for the key once more but kept one arm around Robb. “Tyrion says no more sex in the closet.” he explained. Sober Robb would have probably asked how many times he’d had sex in the closet in order to get it banned, but this was Drunk Robb. And Drunk Robb didn’t care about anything except getting back to Theon’s house. 

Once they emerged into the bright lights of the barber shop, Theon took extra care to lock the closet door before turning to look at Robb. “Can you hold yourself together enough to make it to the car?” he asked.

Robb nodded “Yeah, I think I can.” he said, not entirely sure as it was true as he tried to hold himself up on nothing but his wobbly legs. 

Theon bit his lip and shrugged. “Good enough for me.” he said before switching off the lights. They were left in almost complete darkness. Theon stuck his head out the door and looked around. “All clear, not a flatfoot in sight.” he said and took Robb’s hand. For some reason that made Robb’s heart flutter. 

The night air was cool and refreshing on Robb’s skin as he watched Theon lock up and hide the key under a loose shingle of wood near the door. Once the job was done, Theon turned to him, his eyes giving one last brief scan of the empty street.

“Alright now, follow me.” Theon said, beginning off in the direction of the lot. 

Robb obeyed and followed close behind the bartender, trying his best not to stumble and fall. He half succeeded and found Theon opening the passenger side door of a car. 

“Oh, such a gentleman” Robb cooed, kissing him on the nose. “Thank you.” 

Theon just smiled and shut the door. “What can I say? I know how to treat a man.” he replied as he slid into the driver’s seat. Robb pulled him into another kiss once his door closed. 

Within fifteen minutes Robb found himself being ushered through the front door of a small, white house. Before the door was even shut they were all over each other, sucking on lips and tugging at one another’s hair. 

Robb found himself stumbling backwards, his back landing softly on cotton sheets. He looked up at Theon, who stared down at his with hunger. He was so drunk he could hardly keep his eyes open, although this was no time for sleep. 

Theon threw himself on top of Robb, wasting no time getting his shirt off and sucking on his from jawline to collarbone. Robb let out a symphony of moans and cries.

“Ah! Theon!” He cried out as the older man began to grind against him. He raised his hips to meet Theon’s. The bartender pinned his wrists beside his head on the pillow. Robb groaned and arched his back as he moved against him. 

Theon let go of his wrists and allowed Robb to lace his fingers through his hair, tugginging at it and pulling him to kiss his neck again. Theon jerked his hips against Robb’s once more. Robb felt his cock straining against the fabric of his trousers. 

Robb shuttered, sweat pooling down from his brow and seeping into his hair. He held Theon against him, biting at his lower hip hard enough to almost leave a mark. Theon groaned and respended by pinning Robb’s lower half to the bed and rubbing against him so hard Robb thought his cock might explode. 

Robb let out a sudden cry as he came, digging his nails into Theon’s back and tossing tossing his head back. “Theon!” he groaned as the bartender sucked at his neck once again, sending sparks through his entire body. Robb was exhausted but continued to move against Theon until he came as well.

Theon collapsed on top of him as they both tried to catch their breath. 

“Fuck” Robb said, breathless. His eyes were fighting to stay open. 

“Yeah, fuck.” Theon echoed, his body heavy atop Robb’s. 

It was only minutes after that they both passed out, exhausted and drunk in one another’s arms. 


End file.
